Coming Out
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Ginny has a plan to stop Molly from hassling her about Harry. But does everything go the way she thought it would? Hermione/Ginny. Harry/Ron. CONTAINS SLASH AND FEMSLASH.


**AN: This is one of my first tries at a Harry Potter story. It's Hermione/Ginny, with a bit of Ron/Harry thrown in for good measure. I'm American, so if the way they talk is way off, I'm sorry. Please, review anyway. I tried my hardest. **

**Disclaimer: Hahahahaha. Me? Own Harry Potter? I wish.**

Ginny Weasley slammed her bedroom door shut, ignoring her mother's protests against her action from the bottom of the stairs. It seemed to her that was all she was doing lately, ignoring her mother and trying to find ways to be as far away from her as she could.

She was tired of the woman's constant arguments about why she and Harry weren't together yet.

_"I just don't understand what is taking you two so long, you care about each other"_

_"Yes, we do, but not in that way, mother"_

_"Don't take a tone with me, Ginevra Weasley, I'm just trying to figure things out"_

_"It doesn't concern you, I'm going to my room"_

And with that, Ginny had promptly stormed out of the room, slamming and stomping on every little thing she could find, if only to annoy her mother, who she could now hear downstairs, yelling about how children these days had no respect for their elders.

Letting out a sigh, the redhead turned around.

And nearly jumped out of her jeans.

Sitting on the extra bed in her room was Hermione Granger, grinning at her from behind a book, looking highly amused.

"You think that's bloody funny, do you?" Ginny yelped, trying to calm herself down. She hadn't even known Hermione was at The Burrow yet, because as it was, no one told her anything anymore.

"Actually, yes, I found that quite funny" Hermione responded, putting her book down, making sure to mark the page she had left off on as she stood up. She stared at Ginny, and the younger girl felt herself flush under her heated gaze.

Without warning, the older girl launched herself forward, clinging to Ginny like she was her lifeline.

Ginny found herself smiling and clinging back just as hard.

She had not seen the older girl since school had ended, and it was now almost the end of the summer. She had missed her more than she thought she would.

When they finally pulled apart from their hug, Hermione leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against Ginny's, which made a bright smile appear on the younger girl's face as they pulled apart.

They had been secretly dating for a couple months now, which is why Molly's lectures on how Weasley children were expected to get married and produce lots of children for their grandparents to spoil rotten.

"Was your mum bothering you about Harry again?" Hermione asked softly, running her thumb over Ginny's cheek lightly. "It never used to bother me nearly this much" Ginny muttered lamely, looking down at the floor.

"That could be because before, you didn't have a girlfriend, Ginny" Hermione muttered, pushing her chin back up with her finger so their eyes met.

"And plus, can't she tell that Harry and Ron are constantly staring at each other, then they run off and snog each other senseless and my mum is trying to push them together with us, not knowing that her plan is just going to fail" Ginny suddenly blurted, then stopped, allowing a small blush to cover her cheeks.

"You may not want to hear this, luv, but you have your mother's temper" Hermione said, grinning a little.

"Yes, I know that already" Ginny muttered, waving her hand to dismiss the thought.

Hermione watched as her girlfriend paced back and forth, and when she finally stopped, her eyes were lit up like a kid on Christmas morning and she was grinning in that way that could only mean she had some plan that Hermione would want no part in.

"We have to come out!" Ginny announced.

Hermione blinked.

Well, that was unexpected.

"Pardon?" Hermione questioned, thinking she had heard wrong. Just last week, Ginny had written to her, saying that she wished she was just brave enough to tell her mother what was going on, because it would get her off this "you-must-love-Harry" thing she seemed to be on about more and more lately.

"We have to come out, to my mother, and the rest of the family, of course!" Ginny yelled again.

Hermione did nothing but stare.

And blink again.

"It will get my mum off our backs, and maybe if we're brave enough to do it, Ron and Harry will admit it too and take some of the attention off of us, c'mon 'Mione, my plan is perfect, and you know it" Ginny said, smiling, looking quite pleased.

"Are you positive you want to do that?" Hermione asked.

The idea of never being allowed to go anywhere near Ginny again crossed her mind for a second, and she nearly crumbled right then and there. It must have shown on her face, because Ginny frowned, looking thoughtful.

"I'd never let her keep us apart, you know that, right?" she asked, and Hermione nodded, believing every word. Ginny would find a way out of her house and to Hermione if it was the last thing she did, and Hermione would do the very same.

"Alright then, we'll do it, as long as you're sure" Hermione said, nodding her head.

Ginny smiled brightly, making Hermione smile too.

"Fantastic, let's go, dinner should be ready in a few minutes" Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her down the stairs.

It was only ten minutes into a quiet meal when Ginny cleared her throat loudly, and stood up, pulling Hermione up with her. The brown-haired witch blushed furiously, glaring in the direction of Fred and George when she heard a loud snicker.

"Mum, dad, there's something we want to say to you all, and I hope you can be nice enough to listen to the whole thing before you go making any judgments" Ginny said, and Hermione was slightly impressed by the way the girl didn't seem afraid at all.

"Me and Hermione are in love, we have been dating for almost two months, and nothing any of you say is going to change how I feel. If none of you can accept this for what it is, then we'll walk out that door right now and find someone who can to help us, I'm sure Luna would be more then happy to have house guests" Ginny managed, all in one breath, much to Hermione's shock.

There was silence all around the table, until Ron stood and patted them both on the back.

"Well, it's about bloody time!" he announced, making both girls blush furiously. Harry was grinning and stood next to Ron, patting them on the back also. Knowing they at least had two people on their side, which they were expecting, they looked around at the rest of the redheads at the table.

"Gred, we may have to do something-"

"-Because our sister got a girl before us, Forge"

The identical grins on Fred and George's faces were enough to ensure their acceptance, and with  
Percy not around at the moment, and Charlie and Bill not home, the only two left were Molly and Arthur, who were both staring at the girls with shock written across their features.

"Well, girls-" Arthur started.

"Dad, you can't say you didn't see this coming-" Fred cut in.

"-Cuz honestly, we all knew it was coming" George finished.

"Boys, please be quiet for more then a second and let me talk" Arthur said, giving the twins a stern look. Both of them closed their mouths and waited.

"Girls, I am surprised, to say the least, but Hermione, you've been like a daughter to me throughout the last five years, and I can honestly say I can't think of a better person for Ginny to spend her life with" Arthur said, smiling.

Ginny's face flushed, but she was wearing a bright smile as she looked to her mother, who seemed frozen in her place.

"Well, I suppose this ruins my plans for grandchildren" she muttered.

"Mum!" Fred announced loudly.

"You still have us you know!" George said, looking rather offended.

"Mum, I'm sorry, I know you wanted me to marry Harry and have loads of little Potter-Weasley's running around causing trouble, but that's just not what I want, mum, I want Hermione, I'm happy with Hermione, can't you accept that and just let me be happy?" Ginny asked, looking hopeful.

Molly let out a sigh and closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead.

For a second, both Hermione and Ginny looked terrified, then Molly looked up again, a small smile on her face.

"As long as you girls are happy, that's all I ever wanted, for the both of you" she said, and Ginny let the smile grace her face once more, as she charged forward, hugging her mother tightly.

"Thank you, mum" she whispered.

"We're gay too, mum!" Ron announced, before he realized what he had blurted, and covered his mouth with his hand. Harry groaned a little and buried his face in his hands, feeling that his boyfriend tended to have a habit of announcing things that should be kept to himself.

"Two children come out to me in one day, oh Merlin, I think I need a nap" Molly muttered, rubbing her head again.

"Think of it this way mum, you still get Harry and Hermione in the family, and this way they can fool around now without worrying about any grandchildren for you before they're out of school" Fred said, grinning. George smiled and nodded his head, agreeing with his twin.

It was completely silent for a second, before Ginny turned around, glaring at the identical boys, who looked at each other and took off running.

A bright red covered Harry and Hermione's faces as Ron and Ginny chased the twins around The Burrow, loud crashes being heard every so often.

"At least some things never change" Molly mumbled, but there was a smile on her face as she raced out of the kitchen in search of her children.

**AN: Well, it's probably been done hundreds of times before, but this is my crack at it. What did you think?**


End file.
